


In The Woods One Night.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Derek Hale - Fandom, Isaac Lahay, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Scott Macall, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Hunters, Multi, Werewolves, angel - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party of angels and hunters are tracking a vampire, they find her with some rather unusual company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods One Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural and it's characters, and Teen Wolf and it's characters are property of their respective creators.
> 
> OC Grace Summers, the vampire, belongs to my daughter, Kat.
> 
> OC Vyvyan Watts belongs to my husband Michael.
> 
> OC Pietatum, the Archangel, belongs to me.
> 
> Original story is mine.

Deep shade dappled the woods, casting a stippled effect over the bracken, brambles, briars, ferns and fallen logs on the ground. Hand signals and gestures were the only form of communication between the group of five as they ventured further into the trees. 

Sam and Dean lead the small party toward the clearing they’d seen on an aerial photo, right in the middle of the woods. Stealthily, creeping soundlessly through the foliage, they approached their target.

They’d heard about ….something unusual. A vampire that was targeting one specific prey - young, healthy men. This vampire, while appearing to be in her early twenties, was actually almost three times that age, and changed her wardrobe to match the changing fashions for her age. She selected men from clubs and took them back to her family to be eaten.

Meantime, in the woods, Dean, and Sam, in the company of Cas, were tracking the trails toward the clearing with Vyvyan Watts, a hunter that was fostered out to a family that were consumed by Grace’s family, and she wanted revenge. Also with them was Pietatum, an Archangel there to review Castiel and his current placement with the Winchesters, overseeing his actions for a few days to see if he was being of optimum use where he was.

Reaching the edge of the clearing, they paused, multiple voices catching their attention. _”Let him go.”_ The voice that spoke first was deep, gruff, masterful, the voice of someone used to being obeyed. A female voice sniped back _”Not a chance sweetheart. I’m taking the pretty boy home to my family.”_ A chorus of growls echoed forth at her response, before she spoke again _”Oh, sweetheart, don’t worry, you can come too. Mummy and Daddy LOVE guests.”_ More growls erupted from half a dozen or so throats, and eyes shone a combination of red, gold and blue in the dim light.

 _”Let Stiles go, before you make us mad.”_ The dominant voice spoke once more, snapping a clear warning. _”Lady, you don’t know what you’re dealing with. Let him go, while you still live to do so.”_ Soundlessly, the five stepped forwards, and saw Grace, an arm wrapped around an unconscious teenager, facing five other teenagers and young adults.

The one right in front of her looked the oldest, with dark hair and stubble, dark eyes, and of medium tall build, muscular and grim faced. Beside him stood another male, this one fractionally shorter, clean shaven, with dark curly hair and an air of confident control about him, next to him was a taller, slender male, blonde with a pale complexion, and an attitude of restrained passions about him.

On the other side of the first man stood identical twins males, like peas in a pod, they had pale honey brown hair, cut short, with slightly differing styles, and a vibe of contained violent energy coming off the both of them. The older male looked at Grace with a menacing grin as he took in the new arrivals.

His head whipped round to look at the new comers, prompting Grace to peer over her shoulder, and groan to herself when she saw the reinforcements. Sam, with Dean watching closely, edged closer, machete in hand, and snatched Stiles from her, carrying him over to his own group where Cas immediately made moves to heal him and bring him round.

Her prize lost, and danger clear in the air, Grace vanished, gone in the blink of an eye. Facing off now, five on five, with Stiles the unwitting bacon in the sandwich, the older, dark haired male from the first group came forward, a scowl on his face at this latest interruption. He jerked to a halt at a wave of Pietatum’s hand. Stiles began to recover, still held in Sam’s arms.

Stiles, disorientated and confused, looked blearily up at the unfamiliar face of the man holding him, and blinked owlishly. Scott called over to him, asking if he was alright, and did he need help, a smirk lit Deans face at the idea of them getting anywhere near if the angels decided they shouldn’t. Stiles nodded, and glanced up at Sam, silently asking to get down. Sam, cautiously set him on his feet, Pietatum set a gentle hand on Stiles shoulder, in doing so read his thoughts and feelings for the group of beings in front of them.

Being an angel, albeit an archangel, Pietatum tilted his head to one side in confusion, unsure how to deal with the knowledge he’d just acquired from his reading. ‘Speaking’ to Cas, he passed on what he’d learned, and Cas whispered it to Dean and Sam, taking care to be unheard by wolfish super hearing. Vyvyan, now Grace was gone, sat on the ground and looked at the groups of people around her, Isaac came and sat alongside her, speaking softly about the events of the night, and learning about the presence of the angel and archangel in their group. 

A short discussion ensued between the angels and hunters, the werewolves and Stiles, before, reassured, the hunting party allowed the werewolves and Stiles to leave the woods together, after they swapped numbers with Stiles, in case Grace returned for him. They also picked up a clue from Stiles on where he’d met her, and they went their separate ways.


End file.
